


Adventures in Scotland

by DrJLecter



Series: Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive Challenges [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #NovemberAmnesty, #RudeTrip Fest, Cute, Exasperated Will, Fluff, Hannibal and Will on vacation, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal knows way too much about history, Holidays, Humour, M/M, Postcards, Real Actual Postcards inside, Road Trips, Romance, Scotland, Sunsets, That's why the word count is so low, Vacations, castles and cathedrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/pseuds/DrJLecter
Summary: Little snippets of Hannibal and Will doing a road trip through Scotland in form of postcards.





	1. St. Andrews

**Author's Note:**

> So these are real postcards I sent to some of my fellow Cannibal Pub members of the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive bunch, because whereever I went in Scotland I couldn't stop thinking about what Hannibal and Will would think when being in those same places and so I wrote it down instead of the boring cards people write usually. Each chapter consists of the front of the card, plus what I wrote on the back (including lots of typos and horrible grammar). I....hope you can read my terrible scrawl... XD

It has been two years since their spectacular fight against the Great Red Dragon. They had finally decided it was safe to leave their sanctuary in the Andes, confident in their knowledge that the FBI thought they were dead. Hannibal wanted to show Will the world and after a few days of constantly checking the news and looking back over his shoulder, Will finally managed to relax and enjoy the places they visited. Italy, China, South Africa, Norway and now their journey had brought them to Scotland. Will was looking forward to this one. 

Wild, rough and beautiful nature everywhere - exactly what Will wanted to see. 

St. Andrews


	2. Loch Ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another postcard fic! 
> 
> Hannibal takes Will to Loch Ness in his own special way.

  



	3. Drumnadrochit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way through Scotland they come through many small villages.

  



	4. Urquhart Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is such a sap.

  



	5. Glenfinnan Viaduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is real.

  



	6. St. Andrews Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will did a road trip through all of Scotland and because they loved St. Andrews so much, that they returned to spend some more days here. 
> 
> (I actually loved that town so much I would have loved to spend more days in it.)

St. Andrews Part 2


	7. St. Andrews Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a beautiful way to end their trip through Scotland.

**Author's Note:**

> Innitially this was supposed to be an entry for the #RudeTrip Challenge of Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive, but I never got around to work on it during my actual trip and then it was over, so now I've used #NovemberAmnesty to finish it and post it :D


End file.
